Chiheisen
by LostLonelyLies
Summary: "If you died and were reborn into the bloodthirsty Uchiha clan, you'd be as scared as I am." Self-Insert/OC Full summary inside


**::Chiheisen::**

_**Summary: "**_If you died and were reborn into the Uchiha Clan, you'd be as scared as I am." Self-Insert/OC

**_Full Summary_**: I was never one to believe in afterlife. After passing on, that was it. Your life is over. Complete. After my life was cut short, I expected to fall into a never ending abyss of darkness. The last thing I would ever expect, was to be reborn into a bloodthirsty clan, as the future betrothed of Uchiha Itachi. But hey, not only is this godsend second chance for the Uchiha, but for me as well.

**_Genre:_** Mainly angst. This story will not be 'sunshine' and rainbows, for I will try to make this as original as I can. Adventure, action. Slight humor. A little romance.

_**Point of View: **_This will alternate between first point of view and third.

_**Universe:** _Alternate Universe, non-con, AU. Some things will take place in canon. Most things will be made up by me. Self-insert.

_**Rating/Content:**_ Possibly M. For later content. Such as slight sexual content, violence, adult content etc.

_**Notes:**_I've been wanting to write a Self-Insert fanfic for the longest, and after being inspired by many wonderful SI fics, I've finally decided to sit down and write one. My OC, I will do my very best not to make her Mary-Sueish, but I am not a perfect author, so forgive me if there is anything that you dislike. Again, I will try my best. Also, the title, _Chiheisen, _translates to Horizon.

_**Disclaimer:** _Anything related to the Naruto franchise belongs to Kishimoto. Although I would do anything to own Itachi-kun, I highly doubt that Kishimoto would give him to me. Akemi and any other character you don't see in Naruto belongs to me.

_**Please enjoy.**_

* * *

**1-Kaishi**

Once in a lifetime means there's no second chance.

That means, you only have one chance to live the life that's been given to you. I've always been a wild one. I was the girl who you would see speeding down the highway with her friends, the roof of the car down, and the loud rock music blasting. I was always the one who would recklessly throw herself into trouble without a second thought. 'YOLO', 'You only live once' was my motto. Now, you can say I understand the meaning of that saying.

I was never one to care what would happen to me. For me, life was just about friends and fun. I never thought twice about the consequences of my actions, until the fateful night when my mistakes finally caught up to me.

It was supposed to be a small get together at a friend's house, with less then 10 people. Imagine my surprise how within the first 10 minuets of the 'get together' it turned into a wild party with over 100 teens acting like they have no sense in the world. I was one of them, of course. Apparently, I had to much to drink and my mother called me, screaming my head off for me to get my ass back home.

I was in no condition to drive. My sober friend offered. On the long road to my house, she ended up lecturing me on my alcohol tolerance, and we got into this huge argument, in which she was distracted long enough to not notice the large truck coming our way. A loud honk and a bright white light caught our attention, only it was to late.

My friend made it out lucky. A broken leg, fractured arm, and a few cuts here and there. I, however, was not so lucky.

The last thing I remember occurring, was as they say, 'your life flashing before your eyes.' I saw myself as a toddler, playing with my mother and sister, my first day of school, meeting my best friends, getting my first crush, going through puberty, my first kiss and the rest of the events of the life I had once lived.

I didn't know what happened next. One minute, I'm floating over my dead body in a hospital room and watching my family mourn hysterically.

And then it all went black.

* * *

When I woke up again, I felt totally different.

There was no pain. No guilt. I don't even think I remembered who my name was.

I just felt...numb. My body felt different. It didn't feel like the body of a seventeen year old girl, it felt much less than that. In fact I felt so...small. I tried to sit up,and then everything seemed much...bigger. It was then, I took in my surroundings. I was staring up at a dark wall. Was this hell? I know nothing about what happens after death, but it was dark. So I was probably in hell.

But there was no fire. No screeching demons. Purgatory, perhaps?

I moved my head to the side, and noticed it was actually a room. I noticed a door, a dresser, _a doll house_, and a vanity mirror. Where am I? I tried to push myself up, but my arms felt all small and weak. Maybe I was just tired. How long had I been asleep? I grabbed on to the closet thing I could find, which was a wooden platform. With all my strength, I pulled myself up and stood. Why did I feel so tired and weak... Now I was an athletic girl in my life mind you, and this wasn't how I felt. But sometimes when I slept to long, I would feel weak...

I looked around again. Yep, I was in a room alright? In a house? Were there houses in the afterlife? I then noticed that I was trapped, in a cage like thing. I looked around the room, until I noticed where I was.

A child's room.

Why the hell was I in a child's room? What happened to my makeup kit, my rock band posters, my teenager stuff? Why was everything so big? What the hell was happening?

The door suddenly opened, and in walked in a beautiful young woman. She approached me, a soft smile on her face. She stood over me, and I cowered back, afraid. She held clothes in her hands. What happened next shocked me.

She then _picked me up_ and held me on her hips and hummed a soft song in my ears. I wanted to ask, "What the hell is going on?" but instead it came out as an incomplete sentence, 'What going on? You know, how little kids talk when they can't speak in full sentences. Plus my voice sounded incredibly childish. I looked into the woman's beautiful blue-gray eyes. They were filled with such kindness and warmth, like how a mother is with a child. Yet in those beautiful eyes, I saw sadness.

I blinked in confusion. Then it all slowly started to come together. I was small. The woman picked me up. She was singing a song to me. The incomplete sentences. The childish voice... I was a child again! What the hell? This woman who was holding me was obviously my mother. I observed her more. She had long, raven hair that fell past her waist in soft waves. She wore a Japanese styled dress, and on the shoulder of her dress was some strange symbol of a fan. It looked oddly familiar...

So, I think I was reborn in Tokyo or somewhere, because in America no one ever wore anything like that. It was obvious. Plus, I had heard the woman-my mother mutter Japanese lyrics. I watched a lot of anime, So I would know. The woman moved to the mirror in the room, and that's when I saw myself. I shared the same blue-grey irises as my mother, as well as the long raven curls. Judging about my size, I couldn't be no older than four or three years old.

She took a brush and began to my hair. My head was small, so it moved back and forth with the rough brush. She then pulled out two white ribbons, and tied my hair into high pigtails. I let out a whine, I had always hated pigtails. They made me look to babyish, even though I was technically a toddler. With my small, chubby hands, I yanked out the ribbons and threw them. The woman giggled sweetly and turned me towards her.

"Oi, you don't like that hairstyle, ne?"

"Iie." Came my childish whine.

Instead she took the ribbons, and tied it around my head like a headband. She brushed my bangs out of my face, and reached in the dresser and pulled out a dark blue dress. The dress hand long white sleeves, and on the symbol of a fan was imprinted on the back. She put the dress on and turned me so I could see my reflection.

"Kawai Desu!" She squealed kissing my chubby cheek. I mentally rolled my eyes. I was never really an affectionate person in my previous life. I guess one good outcome is that I think I don't have to wear a diaper again. I think. And my new mom seems totally awesome...what about my dad?

As if on cue, in walked a man whose eyes were as dark as his aura. He had dark ,shoulder-length, unruly hair. He was handsome, I'll admit. But he just radiated darkness and hate. His eyes immediately filled with utter disgust as he set his eyes on me. What? Did I have something on my face? Did I smell? I'm sure I'm potty trained, right?

"Isogu. The clan members are meeting up, and I'm not going to be late because you wanna waste time pampering the brat." His cold voice sent shivers down my spine. And hey! I'm not a brat! I'm gonna go on a limb here and say that man is my father...

My mother looked down, somewhat ashamed. "Gomenasi, Neikan." The man, Neikan, scoffed and left the room. My mother sighed as she adjusted me at her hip and we left the house. The house was pretty big, I noted. Almost every house looked the same, and all of them had the same imprint of the fan on them. I feel like I've seen this before. That symbol of a fan...it looks so familiar.

After a long walk, we entered a large building. When we entered, I felt intimidated by all the people in there. They all shared the same dark hair, the dark clothes, and cold, judging eyes. It seemed like they were a cult, or a clan or something. There was old people there as well, clad in dark robes. The old people started talking, but I tuned them out as I took in my surroundings. My eyes were on the red and white fan which hung proudly on the walls. I know I've seen that symbol before...it was in some...anime I think. My mother put me down and I observed everything.

The people discussed things that I took no interest in. It was then that the man who I assume to be my father stood.

" This village...Konoha...is weakening. Without the Uchiha clan in it's grasp, this village would be nothing." Murmurs in agreement echoed throughout the room. Konoha? Uchiha? Wait a minute... Once again, realization hit me in the face. The village, Konoha. The fan symbol, the name Uchiha. I was in the Naruto-verse. As in, the anime Naruto! Of all the places I'd have to be born into, why this one? Not that I didn't love Naruto, I was as much as a Narutard as much as the next guy, but still. Being born into such an complicated and violent world was scary.

And the fact that I'm an Uchiha as well...damn...If you died and were reborn into the Uchiha clan, you'd be as scared as I am.

"I agree with you completely, Neikan-sama," A man, who I recognized to be the clan heir, Uchiha Fugaku said. "The Uchiha have been knocked to the side for to long. They treat us like we're no better than scum. But one day, this pathetic village will bow down to the name Uchiha..." Why was it that this man reminded me of Firelord Ozai, from Avatar: The Last Airbender? I just got the same feeling from them. My father then turned to me and motioned me over. Shyly, I stood beside him.

"But as for now,we move on to more important matters..." Fugaku turned his gaze towards me, and I shivered and hid behind my father. My father scowled and pushed me up towards Fugaku. "Stop being so pathetic. Yakunitatanai." He whispered. I gulped as I did the only thing I could think of. In Japanese culture I had studied before, the polite thing to do was bow. So that I did.

"My daughter...Uchiha Akemi." Came my father's voice. I didn't fail to notice the disappointment and malice in his voice when he said my name. I don't know why that hurt so much.

"Hn...I see." I kept my head on the ground as I felt Fugaku's judging eyes scan over me. What was he going to do to me? I looked up when I felt another presence beside us. I then found myself looking into two deep pools of gray. My heart began to beat faster than an 808 drum, as I recognized those eyes almost immediately. _Aw crap..._

"Akemi-san...meet my son, Uchiha Itachi. Your future husband."

I was screwed. So royally screwed.

* * *

**End of prologue.  
**

**NOTE: I re-edited the chapter, hopefully I've cleared up and confusion anyone may have. If you have any questions, feel free to PM me. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the chapter, thank you for reading and please leave a review! (No flames)  
**

**-LostLonelyLies**


End file.
